digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
List of characters in Digital Monster X-Evolution
Protagonists Dorumon Tokomon/Tokomon X A Tokomon is a part of the X-Digimon/Royal Knights war. Originally taken care of by Blossomon, the Tokomon is rescued by WarGreymon X, who, while fleeing from Omnimon, gives it to . The two quickly become friends, and when Omnimon attacks Dorumon, Tokomon steps in to help but is killed. MetalGarurumon X gives its X-Antibody to Tokomon, which resurrects him as Tokomon X. He is later held captive by Magnamon to capture , but was freed by Dorugamon. After this, he finds WarGreymon X and tells of Dorugamon's capture. He and WarGreymon X later race to the stronghold where Dorugamon is being taken care of. However, the base is soon attacked by the legion of DexDoruGreymon (who were born from DexDorugoramon, created by Yggdrasill from Dorugamon's data) under the command of Yggdrasill. WarGreymon has Tokomon X stay on the sidelines where he witnesses the most part of the fight between the first Legion of DexDoruGreymon and the X-Digimon and their allies. When he spots Dorugamon, he calls out to him. This causes him to nearly become a casualty of the DexDoruGreymon, but he is narrowly saved by MetalGarurumon for the second time. He makes his way down to Dorugamon and wakes him up. Tokomon X witnesses Dorugamon's digivolution to , and despite initially fearing him, he is the first Digimon to warm up to DoruGreymon when he sees that despite his appearance, he is still his loving, caring and protective friend. However when the second wave of DexDoruGreymon arrive, Tokomon X is evacuated from the scene by WarGreymon X, who, along with MetalGarurumon X, Silphymon, Mummymon and Wizardmon help the remaining survivors of the battle. Tokomon X is later seen with the few shown survivors on a rock, where he sits protected on WarGreymon X's shoulders. After Yggdrasill's destruction and the rebirth of the Digital World, Tokomon X is seen sleeping in the temple where Dorumon made his home and is reunited with his friend. In Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode it is revealed that Tokomon X couldn't make it after the events of X-Evolution. Antagonists Yggdrasill Royal Knights Dex Digimon DexDoruGreymon DexDoruGreymon was created by DexDorugoramon whose data was separated from 's after the latter's capture by . It was through the DexDoruGreymon that Yggdrasill's Project Ark, the plan to erase all Digimon, was enacted in Digimon: X-Evolution. It seems to have an appetite for Mushroomon. DexDoruGreymon, like their counterpart DoruGreymon, seemed to prefer physical melee attacks over ranged projectiles. This resulted in the destruction of many DexDoruGreymon as the combined efforts of Wizardmon, Mummymon, Silphymon, MetalGarurumon X, WarGreymon X and Gallantmon X destroyed most of them. DoruGreymon destroyed some of them but at Gallantmon X's request left to see Yggdrasill. While Alphamon and Omnimon confronted DexDorugoramon and then Dexmon before confronting Yggdrasill himself, the X Digimon and their allies fought hard against the DexDoruGreymon but were finding themselves overwhelmed by sheer numbers and the DexDoruGreymon's destruction of the very fabric of the Digital World. The remainder were permanently destroyed for good when Omnimon X destroyed Yggdrasill. DexDorugoramon DexDorugoramon was created by Yggdrasill with a part of the Data of the captured . The newborn Digimon then started to create a huge number of Digi-Eggs, from which DexDoruGreymon hatched, which then started to delete the Digital World. Later DexDorugoramon confronted and Omnimon in a large room to stop them from entering Yggdrasill's lair. It immediately attacked and when Omnimon attacked it with his Supreme Cannon, the damage caused by the blast was immediately healed. Omnimon did however manage to cause minor damage to the Undead Digimon with his Transcendant Sword. The evil Digimon then used its tail to slam Omnimon in the wall and it then wanted to attack Alphamon. Alphamon however used his Digitalize of Soul attack on the evil Digimon, thus shooting it into pieces. Afterwards the two Royal Knights entered Yggdrasill's lair but while they confronted the Host Computer, the pieces of DexDorugoramon reformed into Dexmon, which then again attacked the two knights. Dexmon When DexDorugoramon was destroyed by , the shattered fragments of his body recombined into the even more powerful Dexmon in order to defend Yggdrasill against Alphamon and Omnimon. Smashing through the floor into Yggdrasill's inner sanctum, Dexmon managed to capture Omnimon and attacked him with an energy blast. However Alphamon flew in front of Omnimon, thus protecting him. He then called forth the Ultimate War Blade King Dragon Sword and used it to free Omnimon by slashing the sword in Dexmon's arm. However Alphamon's arm also took the same damage. Alphamon then fought the powerful evil Digimon and when he saw that every damage he inflicted up Dexmon was also thrown back to him he finally realized Dexmon's true nature. As a result, Alphamon threw his sword like a boomerang so that it impaled both him and Dexmon. He then told the shocked Omnimon that Dexmon was his shadow and afterwards gave him his X-Antibody while he and Dexmon merged back into Dorumon. Refugee Digimon Leomon Leomon is a Digimon who fights in the old Digital World but relents, explaining that the X-Antibody won't save him even if he gains it. Leomon requests Dorumon to live in his place, in the new Digital World Yggdrasill created for the Digimon's future. Then he dies, saying how sorry he is for chasing him. WarGreymon X WarGreymon X is the supposed leader of the X-Digimon that fight the Royal Knights. He first appears when he tries to tell some non-X-Digimon that Yggdrasill is their enemy, but when Omnimon appears, he has to fight against him and is later forced to flee. It is during his escape that he asks to watch Tokomon, since he is unable to both fight against Omnimon and take care of a child. He later escapes Omnimon and tells his friend MetalGarurumon X what happened, who can not believe that the Royal Knights are their enemy. Later WarGreymon X has another fight with Omnimon to protect Dorumon, during which MetalGarurumon X seemingly dies. He later fights against a large number of DexDoruGreymon, together with other Digimon and when the crowd of evil Digimon nearly deletes the Digital World he is among the Digimon which still existed. It is unknown what happened to him after the Digital World is recreated. MetalGarurumon X He was one of the few X-Digimon fighting the Royal Knights. He sacrificed himself to save Dorumon and Tokomon from Omnimon by giving Tokomon his X-Antibody, but it turned out MetalGarurumon survived and helped the others fight the legion of DexDoruGreymon. During the battle he saved Tokomon a second time, this time from a DexDoruGreymon. MetalGarurumon X later assisted WarGreymon X, Silphymon, Mummymon and Wizardmon to evacuate the survivors during the second DexDoruGreymon wave's attack while DoruGreymon and Gallantmon X took care of those remaining. He was later seen among the survivors who were shown. His fate at the end remains unknown. Kokuwamon X A Kokuwamon X is seen along side WarGreymon X and Garudamon X when they were discussing with Andromon and Blossomon. He was deleted while trying to escape by the Royal Knight Omnimon. Garudamon X Garudamon X, Kokuwamon X and WarGreymon X dispute with Blossomon, Andromon and Apemon about the X-Program. Before their fight starts, the Royal Knight Omnimon appears. Garudamon X flees, knowing that it ultimately will unable to escape, so it uses its Great Spirit attack on Omnimon. Omnimon deflects it and proceeds to kill Garudamon X. Andromon Andromon is among the Digimon who meet with several X-Digimon to discuss Yggdrasill's plans. It turns out, however, that Andromon is giving the information to Yggdrasill and the Royal Knights. When Omnimon appears and attacks the X-Digimon, Andromon is sure he made the right decision, but when Omnimon turns around and attacks him and his comrades, he realizes that WarGreymon X and the other X-Digimon were right the whole time. WarGreymon X throws his Dramon Killer at Omnimon in a vain attempt to stop him, but it is repelled by Omnimon's Transcendent Sword. The Dramon Killer ends up impaling Andromon, and he dies shortly after, briefly smirking at his once ignorance. Blossomon She was one of the Digimon that supported Yggdrasill and the original caretaker of Tokomon. Her reason for hating X-Digimon was from the fact that their fights with the Royal Knights put their children in danger. She was present at a meeting called by WarGreymon X to discuss what to do about Yggdrasill. When Omnimon dispersed the meeting, he killed her. Apemon An Apemon appears at the meeting of WarGreymon X and is killed by the Royal Knight Omnimon. Another Apemon is a member of Silphymon's rebel Digimon group. Wizardmon Wizardmon was one of the few Digimon to support the X-Digimon. Wizardmon and Mummymon discover Dorugamon hidden under some debris in a junkyard after Dorugamon's data was extracted by Yggdrasill. Wizardmon wanted to save him, and used telekinesis to transport Dorugamon to a cave. Wizardmon apparently knew just how important Dorugamon is, and knew also that all Digimon were in grave danger. When the DexDoruGreymon begin attacking the hidden base, Wizardmon moved Dorugamon to safety and, leaving Dorugamon in the care of some Mushroomon, joined Silphymon and Mummymon in the fight. Mummymon Mummymon was one of the few normal Digimon that supported the X-Digimon, along with his friends Wizardmon and Silphymon. He first appeared with Wizardmon when the two found Dorugamon in a junk heap. Mummymon was initially reluctant to support the X-Digimon, since he worried about his friends wellbeing, but when Wizardmon told him that he "doesn't want to leave any friends behind", Mummymon decided to help. His fate at the end of the movie is unknown, but it is assumed that he survived. Silphymon Silphymon was one of the normal Digimon that supported the X-Digimon by leading a rebel group consisting of Wizardmon, Mummymon, Apemon and a bunch of Mushroomon, Monochromon, Triceramon X and Tyrannomon. He helped in the big fight against the legions of DexDoruGreymon. Mushroomon encountered some Mushroomon who bullied him since they believed that he was the cause of the instability of the Digital World. They attacked Dorumon and caused him to fall into a river. Many other Mushroomon were a part of Silphymon's rebel group. Wizardmon instructed some Mushroomon to take care of when the rebel base was under siege by some DexDoruGreymon but most of them were killed by the rampaging Digimon. Category:Characters in Digital Monster X-Evolution